Feliz navidad Grell  Terminado
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Para toda pareja llega la idea decriar o no familia pero esto es imposible cuando la pareja es gay asiq ue will tratara de aprobechar al maximo sus capacidades y la navidad para hacer feliz a grell nota esto NO es mpreg nooo es una tierna hist. solamnte
1. Chapter 1

Aviso este NO es un mpreg aun si se toca el tema de bebes en la trama , es un Grell x Will y si es yaoi pícaro y sexy pero para todo público disfrútenlo y feliz navidad por cierto serán 2 capis mas

Will y Grell caminaban por el pasillo del instituto de enseñanza superior para Shinigamis tomaban el quinto semestre y ambos discutían acaloradamente

-Te digo que todo lo que ha dicho el maestro es una tontería William yo nací con estos ojos no hice ningún tipo de juramento y tengo mis ojos verdes y amarillos como todos los que vivimos en esta comunidad.- dijo escandalosamente el pelirrojo

-Grell debes apegarte a la historia, puede que sea antigua pero tiene sentido- dijo el chico moreno.

Justo en ese momento paso por allí el profesor de historia- maestro, maestro podría aclararnos una duda? Vera sobre la clase de ayer- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono incrédulo-

-Por supuesto Grell dime que no entendiste – dijo el maestro con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa burlona

Will se sonrió sin decir ni media palabra- yo entendí todo su folclor pero no entiendo como lo considera historia

-El folclor es la expresión de la cultura y parte de la cultura es la historia que yo imparto Grell cada palabra que dije ayer en clase no es más que la verdad, si quieres que te lo compruebe solo debes ir al museo y en el patio principal de este ,justo a la entrar esta la estatua del Ángel de la muerte quien después de siglos y milenios de hacer la labor que hoy nosotros hacemos como Shinigamis vio que necesitaba más ayuda y escogió 50 hombre y 50 mujeres y les ofreció vivir en una comunidad llena de orden y una vida sobrenaturalmente larga a cambio de que ellos recogieran las almas humanas y las juzgaran como él lo hacía .

En prueba de que ellos aceptaron, debían jurar sobre la guadaña del Ángel de la muerte que actualmente está sostenida por su estatua, que ellos seguirían el camino de Shinigamis y harían su mejor esfuerzo. Como prueba de ese juramento los ojos de los elegidos se volvieron verdes y amarillos es el símbolo de nuestro acuerdo y un regalo ya que sin estos ojos no podríamos ver los registros cinematográficos de la vida de las personas. – dijo el anciano maestro

Pero yo nací con estos preciosos ojos y no jure nada ¿Cómo explica eso?- insistió Grell

No es necesario Grell tus ancestros lo hicieron juraron tal y como dice el juramento, escrito ahora a los pies de la estatua que también sus hijos cumplirían con este deber y por eso los tienes, es como si ellos hubieran jurado por ti y prueba de que cumplieron es que estas en esta institución ¿no?

Un momento profesor- dijo Will por primera vez interesado- en teoría entonces ¿cualquier humanos puede ser como nosotros si hace el juramento o alguien lo hace a su nombre y será un Shinigami?

Bueno la tierra de los vivos y la nuestra son dos muy diferentes, nosotros estamos básicamente en una dimensión diferente, no es el cielo, ni la tierra, ni el purgatorio, ni el infierno llegamos aquí elegidos por un ángel, se dice que este es una dimensión paralela. Ciertamente cualquier humano que llegue aquí tome en su mano la guadaña del ángel de la muerte y repita el juramento, o incluso un bebe siendo humano puede ser un Shinigami solo necesitaría llegar aquí y que alguien haga el juramento a su nombre. Pero nunca ha pasado ya que solo nosotros podemos ir y venir de aquí, los simples humanos no pueden venir, no conocen esta historia y aun así no saben dónde está la guadaña jamás se imaginarían que semejante tesoro esta a la vista de todos y claro nosotros fuimos escogidos , o más bien nuestros ancestros por sus cualidades y rectitud , no tenemos nada que esconder porque nadie se roba nada acá , así que si la teoría es correcta es prácticamente imposible que suceda hehehe- termino de decir el anciano maestro

William T. Spears resoplo y escucho un fuerte ruido, no parecía concordar con la voz de su Viejo profesor luego, escucho un plato romperse y abrio los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un sueño de cuando e l y Grell eran estudiantes, si alguien en aquel entonces hubiera dicho que el terminaría viviendo con Grell lo hubiera golpeado.

El moreno miro a su lado en la cama Grell tenía horas extras aquella noche y le había dicho que no lo esperara despierto. Un segundo plato se escucho romperse esta vez acompañado de una lejana voz familiar que decía algo parecido a : ¡esa bruja maldita!

Will reconoció la voz de su extravagante compañero de cama, y se levantó a ver que ocurría. Al llegar a la cocina encontró al pelirrojo llorando, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y acurrucado en el piso .Se acerco y lo recogió como a un niño.

Ho mi vida lo siento no quise despertarte… yo…yo….-El pelirrojo sollozó y se abrazo al moreno mientras este lo llevaba a la cama , una vez en ella lo recostó suavemente y empezó a desnudarlo- aa~~` Will ~~ amo hacerlo contigo pero hoy me siento algo triste y… por eso…-

-shhhh- Will puso un dedo en su boca y lo silencio, una vez que el pelirrojo había quedado con nada más que su ropa intima, el moreno se metió en la cama con él, lo abrazo y lo beso profundamente y aunque Grell no lo rechazo en lo absoluto podía sentir que aun lloraba y gemía-tranquilo, no voy a violarte o algo a si solo quería que nos acurrucáramos juntos y ahora que es así, ¿ me puedes decir que paso? ¿Por qué creo que arrojabas platos y maldecías a alguien no?

Esa maldita bruja- dijo aferrándose al pecho de su actual supervisor- sabes tengo un trato con Betty la secretaria del señor Black ella me hace pequeños favores a cambio de cosméticos o vestidos o golosinas del mundo de los vivos ¿sabes que usamos la misma talla de vestido?

Will recargo la mejilla sobre la espesa cabellera color rojo y sonrió en silencio podía imaginar a Grell probándose los vestidos que compraba para la secretaria- ¿qué favores debe hacerte ella? ¿Debo estar celoso o algo?

Grell se le escapo una sonrisa boba y dijo- soy gay , no lesbiana y en mi condición si lo fueran todos pensarían que no soy una dama -(aclaro indignado. Will se mordió el labio inferior para no reír )- además .. es algo simple ella es la secretaria del señor Black que decide quienes morirán en los próximos meces en Londres y luego ella te pasa las listas ya designadas

Ciertamente –dijo el moreno

Ella nunca anota nombres de bebes o niños menores de 12 años en mi lista…- dijo en un sollozó pero está semana … ella había tenido gripa y finalmente la incapacitaron dos días y la estúpida suplente ella .. Ella William… Grell no dijo nada más y se echo a llorar en el pecho de su amante, el moreno le abrazaba fuertemente en sus brazos finalmente este suspiro y murmuro…

Cuéntame exactamente lo que paso ¿si?, solo respira hondo y dímelo- dijo Will muy seriamente

Ella anoto un incendio, yo ni lo cheque antes, pensando que la lista era la de Betty pero no … era de esa idiota suplente . Era una guardería , un incendio en una guardería llena de bebes amor , no había más que dos ancianas y los demás era bebes y niñitos entre los 2 y los 5 años, murieron todos menos dos.

21 En total al menos esos dos que debían vivir me encargue que salieran sin un rasguño, ni marca pero los demás… los demás, ¡Ho dios como lloraban!, ¡Fue horrible Will! – el pelirrojo lloro desconsoladamente bajo el dulce y silencioso consuelo del moreno pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, las sedantes caricias del jefe a su subordinada en la cama eran cedentes y tranquilizadoras cuando finalmente sintió que se había calmado le hablo así

_Como Shinigami debes poder enfrentar esto y salir a delante pero yo se que eres muy sensible cuando se trata de bebes y niños pequeños. Deberías no se… pensar que van a un lugar mejor, los bebes y niños pequeños pasan al cielo casi automáticamente _

-pero ellos eran el sueño de alguien de alguna madre o algún matrimonio, no tuvieron tiempo de crecer, de vivir, de experimentar -

-Grell a ti no solo te afecta por eso verdad dime ¿Por qué te duele tanto?- el moreno levanto su carita y le planto un beso en la frente para que su pelirrojo no se descontrolara de nuevo y este cerró los ojos y permaneció callado unos minutos.-

Yo siempre he querido un bebe, no me veas a si sé que es fisiológicamente imposible pero me encantaría tener un bebe, criarlo, mimarlo, amarlo, oír que me diga mami, los niños son una especie de inmortalidad en la que perdura una parte de ti, de tu corazón , de tu carácter , cuando uno muere solo ellos te recuerdan y si tienes suerte le hablan de ti a tus nietos yo quiero uno. Más específicamente una niñita pelirroja como yo- y aunque esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de sus ojos se resbalaron una gruesas lagrimas-

Will le dio el beso más dulce y tierno que le hubiera dado hasta ese día y lo abrazo contra su pecho con un brazo y con su otra manos internaba sus dedos en la gruesa y espesa cabellera roja -mi amor tienes idea de cuánto me importas y cuanto te quiero, suponte y hablemos de forma figurativa que tenemos un bebe , adoptado o como quieras te has puesto a pensar que tanto hay que sacrificar por el o ella?

Me refiero…bueno aquí el papel de madre seria tuyo así que me parece que tendrías que reducir tu tiempo de trabajo , yo podría influir en eso y hacer que la secretaria del señor Black te ponga muertes que sucedan solo por la mañana y así vendrías a casa en las tardes pero te la pasarías cuidando al bebe y además tendrías que contratar una niñera que viniera en las mañanas , al volver no tendríamos la vida desatada que tenemos , yo se que de puertas para fuera somos discretos pero de puerta a dentro en esta casa te he tenido en la sala , en la alfombra en la mesa del comedor en …-Will parecía estar tomando aire para seguir enumerando lugares en los que habían tenido sexo en la casa pero Grell que ya se había sonrojado hasta las orejas lo callo con un beso.

Ya no sigas con la lista entendí la idea general amor.-dijo quedito

Bueno obvio que no permitiría actitudes inapropiadas delante de un infante, entonces solo podríamos hacerlo en la habitación y si eso te parece pocoyo no aceptaría muy seguido un no por respuesta, recuerda que aquí tu y yo no estaremos legalmente casados pero el rol de marido lo llevo yo y tu el de esposa en eso quedamos verdad?

Si mi vida.

Asi que en las noches cuando llegue aun si estas algo cansado, bueno hay asuntos que tendrías que… atender y yo no soy de los que admiten un estoy cansado o tengo dolor de cabeza, no quiero decir que no te ayudaría pero no crees ¿que sería mucho sacrificio?

Si cariño, pero definitivamente para tener contigo una familia y que tuviéramos un bebe que cuidar entre los dos para ver ese sueño cumplido definitivamente estaría dispuesto –Grell recordaba perfectamente que en su relación con Will había reglas claramente establecidas

A) Grell tiene el papel de esposa y la obligación de actuar como tal eso incluye principalmente la cama a "ella le tocaba recibir el cariño de Will y vestir sierta lencería para lucirla ante Will" (uke en todo caso el pelirrojo estaba más que feliz de tener esta parte en la relación)

B) Will era el hombre de la casa y eso significaba que dentro y fuera de la casa él decía la última palabra (aunque Grell sabia de sobra como evadir esa última regla y usaba lo que él llamaba su instinto femenino para que a fin de cuentas Will casi siempre hiciera lo que él quería y aun así pensara que la idea había sido de él)

C) Discreción : en la compañía todos pensaban que eran amigos y vecinos (porque habían comprado dos casas juntas que compartían una pared y en ella habían puesto una puerta que siempre estaba abierta eso hacía de las dos casas una sola pero por fuera parecían dos casas separadas ) por eso nadie se extrañan que se iban juntos a la salida y llegaban juntos por las mañanas , Grell tenia prohibido coquetear demasiado con los demás y definitivamente nada de sexo casual en la oficina , con su supervisor William T. Spears regla que Grell había roto un par de veces ya corriendo con la suerte de no ser descubiertos por nadie .

Realmente tu deseo es muy grande amor y anquen de momento no podamos realizarlo…..

Shhh…. Lo sé, sé que no se puede, te amo Will, sabes que sería único que no sacrificaría por tener un bebe?

¿Qué?

A ti, mi amor contigo.-Dijo el pelirrojo-

Dicho esto Will lo beso una y otra ves hasta que los labios de ambos se hincharon un poco, luego dejo a su pelirrojo acurrucarse en su pecho y quedarse dormido, pero Will no se durmió se quedo despierto largo rato pensando en lo que habían hablado.

Dos meses después….

Grell abrio los ojos aquel precioso y frio día de finales de noviembre , era de mañana y para variar el estaba solo en su cama giro la cabeza y vio el sitio vacio a su lado, el se había quedado a trabajar horas extras aquella noche también , el pelirrojo miro al techo y suspiro, Will tenia días así, trabajado hasta altas horas de la noche y a veces la noche entera , sin embargo era domingo y tarde o temprano tendría que llegar porque los domingos era el día que ambos tenían libre.

Grell escucho la puerta abrirse y se hizo el dormido, la puerta del dormitorio se abrio y Will aun vestido con su traje negro del trabajo e inmaculadamente peinado observo la figura de Grell sobre la cama bajo la muy cálida colcha de lana, no lo pensó demasiado y comenzó a desvestirse abrio el cajón y el pelirrojo abrio un ojo para ver como aquel hombre serio y sobrio sacaba su pijama del cajón.

Sabes mi amor, se que hace frio pero yo estoy dispuesto a quedarme en cama y calentarte.

A Will se le escapo una sonrisa discreta – Sabes esa es una propuesta tentadora pero yo justo ahora…-

Amor de veras no tiene porque ser algo puramente sexual puedo solo abrasarte mientras duermes, se que bienes muy cansado, ven cariño solo metete debajo de la colcha con migo-Grell le hizo un espacio y abrio los brazos. Will miro en su mano la pijama y la dejo de nuevo en cajón y con nada más que su bóxer se metió a la cama donde Grell lo abrazo tiernamente durante un momento mientras lo besaba, luego el moreno se aseguro de abrazarlo muy apretada y cómodamente como se haría con una almohada y Grell se aseguro que ambos quedaran muy bien cubiertos de cálida colcha de lana.

Mi vida, últimamente has estado tomando muchas horas extras … yo se que eres muy fanático del trabajo pero toda la noche afuera … no se si sea bueno para ti desvelarte tan seguido-El pelirrojo sintió la mano de su pareja desliándose sobre su trasero y apretándolo- Will~

Ten paciencia es solo hasta diciembre… entonces conseguiré lo que quiero y todo mejorara.

Yo e estado pensando que si lo que quieres es algo que cueste muy caro yo podría trabajar también algunas horas extra para que no sea tan pesado para ti-Grell planteo esto con su voz más dulce y gentil conocía bien al moreno y no de ciaba que se ofendiera

No quiero que hagas eso, al contrario, estoy haciendo algunos movimientos para asegurar que tengas tiempo libre, y así tomes algunas vacaciones entre dic. y enero, porque voy a necesitar que estés en casa .

Will déjame ayudarte lo que sea que necesites yo puedo ayudarte ~~ -dijo con voz preocupada

Yo se que puedes pero no quiero, quiero hacerte un obsequio especial y no hare que trabajes por el, además quiero dormir un poco ahora así que creo que seguiremos esta plática después –

Will estás haciendo esto para comprarme algo a mi? Si es así, no te exijas tanto, me conformare, con lo que me des seré feliz, con lo que quieras darme, yo prefiero tenerte aquí con migo que trabajando así cada día, perdóname si he pedido algo exagerado amor….amor?- pero Will estaba sumamente cansado y se quedo dormido

Grell suspiro y acaricio esa cabellera negra con ternura mientras lo veía dormir y pensaba- lo siento amor, ni siquiera recuerdo haber pedido algo tan costoso que valiera tanto esfuerzo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y trato de recordar algo que hubiera pedido o dicho semanas antes de que esto comenzara , tal vez si recordaba que había pedido podría retractarse y evitar que Will siguiera trabajando hasta el agotamiento por ello.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell miraba al cielo desde uno de los techos, mientras esperaba su próximo trabajo recolectar el alma de una anciana de 89 años de edad que debido al frio de diciembre el cual ya iba a la mitad no tardaba en morir de pulmonía. El trabajo era como a eso de las 12:30 pm y aun eran las 11:00 así que el pelirrojo suspiro y se recostó a mirar las estrellas brillaban como diamantes.

Grell llevaba días tratando de imaginar que era lo que Will deseaba conseguir para él. Mirando las estrellas imagino un collar de brillantes pero…. El no había pedido nada así. De hecho su única pista era que Will deseaba conseguir algo par el. ¿Pero qué? Llevaba días, semanas trabajando horas extra.

-¿Eeee~ que haces allí?- pregunto un Shinigami rubio de pelo corto, llevaba una banda morada en el brazo con el numero 215 y parecía sonreír- Eres Grell cierto ¿te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos una vez en una fiesta de la oficina.

-A si Michel del departamento 215-Grell hablo con cierto desdén a pesar de saber que Michel era de carácter agradable y despreocupado, pero su interlocutor lo ignoro porque muchos Shinigamis solían actuar así también ya que su departamento era especial- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ha terminado mi trabajo, unos asuntos un poco inquietantes pero afortunadamente algunos Shinigamis nos están ayudando con horas extras, veras diciembre es frio y triste así que muchas cosas pasan en estas fechas y nosotros tenemos exceso de trabajo. Si al menos tuviéramos los registros correspondientes de las personas, nuestro departamento es especial porque trabaja a base de descripciones solamente, prácticamente no tenemos ni siquiera los nombres.

-Grell sentía que se le revolvía el estomago, de entre todos los departamentos de la sociedad de Shinigamis los del departamento 215 era quizás el único grupo por el que sentía una antipatía absoluta y aunque por diplomacia nunca lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, Tampoco era un secreto.

-Tendrían nombres si al menos esperaran a que las personitas cuyas almas recogen cumplan algunos días o mínimo que nazcan ¿No crees?

-No, es que eso es lo que la mayoría no entiende por eso tenemos reglas especiales que solo aplican a nuestro departamento. Además es el destino quien dicta sus muertes no somos los malos de despacho, deberías ser mas como tu supervisor, el nos ha estado ayudando mucho últimamente, sospecho que es por la paga especialmente buena de las horas extra en el departamento de nosotros porque ha dicho que se irá para el 23 de dic. . Es una persona tan fría pero sin embargo a de tener su corazoncito porque cuando le pregunte: ¿que porque justo el 23 de dic.? Contesto que porque debía festejar navidad con sus seres queridos.

A Grell se le puso la cara pálida y sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-¿A quién te refieres con mi supervisor? – dijo el pelirrojo- el señor Black tal vez- mencionó con esperanza

-No al que va me refiero desde luego a William T. Separe porque el señor Black que es supervisor general , ya tiene su ahorradito, si vieras la de chismes que escuchado sobre la opulencia que tiene en su casa pero claro…- Grell dejo de atender lo que le decían estaba en shock Will su Will asiendo semejante trabajo a sabiendas de cómo e l se sentía al respecto- bueno supongo que ya tengo que irme espero que tu trabajo se rápido para que no te quedes aquí mucho rato el frio está empeorando.

-A~~ si, si, claro no te preocupes, te veo otro día que descanses – dijo el pelirrojo a modo de despedida. Sabía que no podía irse antes de terminar, pero apenas pasaron 5 minutos tras verificar que había terminado su trabajo regreso corriendo a la oficina central entro corriendo, subió los escalones y entro en su área de trabajo, tomo el pasillo a la derecha y abrio la puerta del supervisor de su zona.

Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y le puso llave. Luego se giro al moreno supervisor

-¿Se puede saber que es esa basura acerca de que estas trabajando horas extras para el departamento 215?-Le grito el pelirrojo- ¿cómo te atreves a trabajar con ellos?, todos en la sociedad de Shinigamis creen que son de lo peor y sabes cuánto me afecta pero…

Will levanto la cabeza, alzo una ceja y dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio, sin ninguna prisa contemplo a Grell un minuto, su pelirrojo estaba que ardía de enfado, tenía el color de un durazno rojizo y zapateaba con la punta de su zapato de tacos altos mientras vociferaba, muy fuerte y muy rápido - primero cálmate, siéntate y hablaremos cuando te vea más tranquilo.

-no me tranquilizare, como me puedes decir eso?...- Grell hablaba y Will veía que esto iba directo a un gran escándalo así que decidió ponerlo en su lugar se puso de pie, se dirigió a él y lo cargo sentándolo por sorpresa sobre el escritorio y antes de que pudiera decir nada le planto un beso tan apasionado que Grell estaba casi en shock.

El pelirrojo quiso empujarlo un poco pero Will no lo dejo, cuando se separaron Grell estaba jadeando por un poco de oxigeno- Por dios Will ¿qué te pasa? siempre has dicho que en la oficina no... Además siento que me quieres distraer.

-¿Dejaras de gritarme entonces?.- pregunto Will-

-Eso es, mmm~~ quieres que me caliente para que se me olvide pero yo…- Will se encogió de hombros y esta vez al besarlo lo empujo sobre el escritorio y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Grell y le saco el cinturón –mmhhnnn nooo -dijo tomando algo de aire -siempre has dicho que no en la oficina.

-Entonces vas a bajar la voz y a hablarme con mas cortesía ¿Verdad?-

Grell estaba enojado aun pero también estaba algo shockeado y aturdido por la actitud de Will-Y si digo que no ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto con algo de inquietud

-Voy a verme en la necesidad de castigarte – dijo amarrando las muñecas del pelirrojo con el cinturón cosa que lo hizo sonrojar y de hecho casi se le olvida porque estaba tan enojado.

- A lo mejor valía la pena ser castigado de forma poco tradicional no, no, no, esto era importante concentración Grell esto es por principios si eso es, recapitulando ¿si el de la razón son yo, porque estaba enojado Will?- pensó el Shinigami pelirrojo que ahora estaba un poco confundido

Entonces- dijo Will bajándole el pantalón hasta los muslos y girándolo boca abajo en el escritorio

- vas a bajar la voz o voy a castigarte por seguirme gritando, después de todo soy tu jefe, tu amante, y en nuestra casa recuerda que tengo el papel de marido si bien no estamos casados y una dama debe ser mas obediente y serena o atenerse a las consecuencias – al terminar de decir esto le dio a una nalgada suave y el pelirrojo dio un gritito

-No te atreverías a darme nalgadas ¿o sí?- dijo completamente sonrojado- soy una dama

-Las damas no gritan y… Al principio serian nalgadas, y si aun así no entiendes tendré que darte otra cosa- susurro en su oído con voz lujuriosa – ¿Que dices, me hablas con más moderación o prefieres las consecuencias?

Grell hizo una cara de puchero, frente a un Will frio e inaccesible que lo miraba tan estoico como siempre. El pelirrojo afirmo con su cabeza muy suavemente

-Entonces ¿qué es lo primero que deberías hacer?-Pregunto el moreno

-Perdóname por entrar gritando -dijo Grell muy bajito- y después de eso se inclino sobre el rosto cercano de su interlocutor y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿desátame las manos por favor?

Will sonrió sintiéndose triunfante, le subió el pantalón, le desato las muñecas, le acomodo el cinturón – bien ahora sí que querías decirme- pero Will no contaba con el temperamento de su pelirrojo este lo aparto suavemente de enfrente suyo y camino hasta la puerta -¿Grell?- pregunto confundido el moreno

-Ya que no me quieres escucharme gritar amor , tampoco es necesario que me escuches hablar, así que espero te diviertas mucho con esos matones de bebes y uses el dinero de tus horas extras para comprarte un amante sumiso y sin sentimientos que no se enoje nunca , de hecho creo que venden unas muñecas inflables en la sex shop que está detrás de la farmacia camino a casa , esas son siempre calladas y tan insensibles como tu.- dijo en un tono irónico, educado y con los ojos enrojecidos a punto de llorar entonces abrio la puerta y se fue corriendo

El moreno se llevo las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, se le había pasado la mano esta vez y estaba definitivamente metido en un gran lio. Así que tomo su chaqueta se la puso y salió de un brinco por la ventana yendo de zig zag por los balcones de las otras oficinas como si se tratara de alguna misión en especial cuando llego al suelo Grell ya iba a media calle de distancia así que corrió detrás de el .

Pero el pelirrojo no era cualquiera y en poco tiempo había llegado a casa incluso con tiempo suficiente para pegar una nota en la entrada con un billete que decía: espero que te alcance mi cooperación monetaria para lo que necesites comprar ya que así contribuyo a sacarte de tu atolladero pero si no es así puedes usarlos para dormir en un hotel

-¿Hotel?-Will saco su llave de la casa pero se encontró con que si bien giraba la puerta no habría parecía haber algo grande y pesado detrás entonces corrió a la ventana de su cuarto y trepo por el árbol del patio, subió en una rama pudo ver claramente a su pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecido.

-Ese egoísta, irrespetuoso, amenazarme a mi así ¿cómo se atreve?- decía Grell caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, Will toco en la ventana Grell volteo lo vio y caminando serenamente se limpio las lagrimas sonrió con ironía y cerro la cortina – Will resoplo toco otro par de veces pero aun así no hubo respuesta así que hizo lo único que le pareció razonable bajo del árbol se fue a la puerta de la cocina y forzó la cerradura para entrar corrió a la habitación pero la puerta tenia llave .Will toco con los nudillos y escucho una voz burlona pero triste que decía :

-No oigo nada~~~-

-Amor ábreme la puerta, por favor- dijo Will en el tono más sereno posible

-¿Para qué? ¿ Me darás de nalgadas en el cuarto o me ataras a la cama para tener sexo? o~~ no espera… así empezó todo esto ¿no? (Ver mi fic acosador y acosado)-Will se sentó frente al espejo mientras se quitaba el maquillaje que se le corría con las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Will golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta - Déjame entrar se que fui un patán, estaba cansado y no me gustan los escándalos, me excedí perdóname por favor y déjame pasar.

- No te abro y si rompes la puerta y sé que puedes te va ir peor, en lo que a mí respecta hoy puedes dormir en el sofá – a Grell se le quebró la voz – si es que quieres dormir en tu casa o tal vez prefieras ir a matar bebes, tu no me quieres porque no me respetas. Hacer algo así sabiendo hasta que punto me afecta y además pegarme. Y para que lo sepas las mujeres no tiene que ser sumisas, más que cuando les dé la gana y yo por eso te sigo el juego en la cama y en el trabajo obvió que eres mi supervisor pero ¿sabes qué? Arriba el feminismo y al diablo con lo demás soy una mujer emancipada - (*).

-En medio de todo lo malo del momento Will se mordió los labios para no reír, era el don de ese pelirrojo hacerlo reír en serio. Pero ha como estaba las cosas discutir semejante punto era perder y ya no podía permitirse otro error así. Así que se sentó a los pies de la puerta –no me iré hasta que me dejes explicarte así que ábreme. -

-No~~o si quieres explicarte, yo al menos no te prohíbo tu libre expresión ¿cierto? puedes decirme lo que quieras, y también usar el tono que quieras yo no nalgueó gente y no mato bebes. -

-Amor en el departamento 215 son Shinigamis lo mismo que nosotros, ellos no matan bebes, como nosotros no matamos personas solo recogemos almas y las ponemos en camino al lugar que les corresponde. Ellos hacen lo mismo. Si son un escuadrón aparte es porque las personas que deben llevar no tienen ni siquiera tienen un expediente ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -

-_**Significa que son almitas de bebes que no han nacido o que nacieron y murieron antes de que les dieran nombre alguno y sin nombre no hay expediente.**_ -

-Y si sus almitas no se recogen ¿sabes que les va a pasar a ellos? Se van a convertir en fantasmas o peor aun en bocado para demonio-

Will escucho los sollozos de Grell, escuchar algo tan rudo y fuerte, le afectaba horriblemente –Grell amor… déjame entrar hablaremos de esto con calma –Dijo Will en tono cálido

-No tú te duermes en el sofá el día de hoy –sollozó el pelirrojo – de todas formas hoy me pegaste además de todo y no tengo ganas de perdonarte por eso tan fácil mente .

-Fue una nalgada Grell, una sola te has peleado con demonios y eres el mejor en técnicas de combate si te pones serio , no me dirás que te dolió. Se bueno y dejarme entrar te juro que te pediré disculpas de la forma más gentil que pueda

-No es que me doliera la nalgada, me duele la falta de respeto y el hecho de que me veas tan inferior a ti- dijo entre llantos

-No me creo superior a ti, es algo distinto lo que paso en la oficina-

-¿Distinto cómo? -

-Pues… honestamente no es un tema apropiado- menciono el moreno acomodándose sus gafas y recuperando su fría postura de siempre

-Pues si no es apropiado, que te abra tampoco lo será así que o te explicas o vas a pasar más de una noche en el sofá-

-Grell amor no me hagas eso. -

-Entonces explícate si no es que te sientes superior, que paso en la oficina hoy porque yo tenía algo muy serio de que hablarte-

-Ya lo hemos discutido antes pleitos en la oficina no, escándalos no, gritos sobre nuestra vida privada no. Además e trabajado muchas horas extra y estaba irritable y… bueno supongo que no solo es eso. -

-Por tu bien espero que no- le advirtió su extravagante pareja

-Tengo, desde hace mucho unas ciertas fantasías con tigo-

-Fantasías ¿tú tienes la capacidad de fantasear? Ja ¿qué clase de fantasía horrible incluye darme nalgadas? -

-0/0 la que incluye sacarte la ropa intima para darte algunas … palmadas en ese firme trasero que tienes, un par de veces y luego hacer otras cosas un poco menos violentas y algo mas románticas . -

-Deja ver si te entiendo correctamente, has tenido fantasías sexuales que me involucraran a mí en tu oficina dándome nalgadas por portarme mal. William T. Spears eres un completo pervertido, yo te hablaba de algo serio no era momento para hacer algo así. Además si quieres hacer algo como eso lo primero es avisar a tu pareja, luego dejarlo para una ocasión en que yo también vaya de humor y por ultimo para mí en ese momento no era apropiado en lo absoluto.

-Entonces si nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿podríamos…encontrar el momento apropiado?- se escucho una voz muy seria, algo indiferente

Grell estaba lloroso, y ahora también algo apenado imaginando como era exactamente la fantasía de Will, suspiro profundamente y después de algo de silencio contesto-ya lo pensare hay cosas de esa fantasía que no me gustan mucho sin embargo creo que tampoco es momento para distraerme con eso- Will quiero que dejes esas horas extras.

-¿Grell no entendiste lo que te explique?-

-Lo entendí perfectamente, pero ese es su trabajo no el tuyo no quiero que te involucres con ellos ni saber que te pasas las noches viendo morir bebitos, no lo soportaría y si de verdad quieres el dinero, tengo algunas alhajas para vender o no se ya se me ocurrirá algo…-Will ¿me escuchaste?

-Te escuche y la respuesta es que los dejare en unos días el 23 de diciembre, y no lo estoy haciendo por el dinero, quiero darte algo a ti, algo especial, cuando te lo de en navidad serás inmensamente feliz.- añadió recargando la cabeza en la puerta.

-No, Will lo que me haría feliz es tenerte en mi cama en las noches, que me trates con ternura, que no estés cansado o estresado y que no te juntes con esos Shinigamis del departamento 215.- dijo firmemente

-Amor te juro que es la única vez que voy a trabajar con ellos y no es solo dinero, es algo especial y además necesito algo de su departamento

-Pídelo a las secretarias de regulaciones de asuntos generales, ellas trasferirán cualquier material de su departamento al nuestro con la papelería adecuada- pero ante eso Will se quedo en silencio- ¿me escuchaste?

-Grell no me darán lo que quiero llenando una forma, la verdad me lo voy a tener que robar- dijo en un tono serio

Ante esto el pelirrojo abrio grandemente los ojos y se paró de golpe para abrir la puerta sin aviso al hacerlo Will casi cae de espaldas al suelo ya que estaba recargado en la puerta-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que estoy planeando un robo en el departamento 215- Will se puso de pie y abrazo a Grell por la cintura ahora que había abierto la puerta no dejaría que la cerrara de nuevo.

Grell puso su mano en la frente de Will – ¿acaso deliras y tienes fiebre amor? es el exceso de trabajo-el pelirrojo tenia aun lagrimas en los ojos- no hagas locuras podrían suspenderte o degradarte amor, tu carrera es muy importante para ti como para mí, no quiero que la pongas en riesgo. Yo…no me des nada en navidad, quiero que tú seas mi regalo y ya, por lo que más quieras escúchame.

-Pero esto lo hago, porque lo que más quiero es a ti- le dijo abrazándolo completamente y susurrándole al oído- yo de verdad te amo y sé que a veces no lleno todas tus expectativas en la vida por eso esto es importante. A veces cometo errores sobre todo contigo, esto hará de nuestras vidas algo especial- el pelirrojo estaba ahora mas asustado que ofendido y sintió las manos de Will acariciar sus mejillas, pronto sintió los besos dulces y suaves que le pedían reconciliación -que te parece si vienes con migo al sofá- dijo dándole otro beso.

-No mi amor, los castigos se deben cumplir. Hoy duermes en el sofá y duermes solito y tal vez mañana puedas volver a la habitación, no porque te abrí la puerta quiere decir que ya todo está en orden, no… has meritos y entonces te dejare volver dentro del cuarto. -Dijo empujándolo para atrás un poco y metiéndose solo a la habitación de nuevo esa noche tenía demasiado que pensar.

Al día siguiente había un delicioso aroma en la casa, de wafles y te. Grell había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto atento a los sonidos de la noche por si Will se iba a sus horas extras, o si intentaba entrar sin permiso a la habitación y en la cama pero no escucho nada. En cambio los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza tratando de imaginar que era tan importante para que Will estuviera decidido a seguir con un trabajo en el departamento más odiado de la sociedad de Shinigamis. Y estaba el asunto de la fantasía que incluía nalgadas esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza

-Grell despierta te hice el desayuno- eran cerca de las 10:00 am en domingo el único día que tenían libre los dos, era el día que ambos convivían siempre .Will se acerco y empezó a besarlo aun dormido cuando Grell abrio los ojos solo podía sentir esos maravillosos labios sobre los suyos y las manos del moreno acariciando las suyas

-¿Will?-

-Te hice el desayuno – dijo acariciando su mejilla- ¿me da algún merito?

-Si definitivamente, sabes… anoche estuve pensando mucho- dijo el pelirrojo- no sé que es tan importante, no recuerdo haberte insistido en algo como para que te decidas a arriesgarte tanto. Pero si es tan importante voy a rezar porque todo salga bien y porque no descubran lo que tramas. Pero quiero que me prometas que después del 23 de diciembre no volverás a trabajar para el departamento 215, no te quiero cerca de ellos- dijo sentándose en la cama El moreno se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo en silencio unos segundos.

Gracias- luego le acaricio la cara a su pelirrojo y le dio un beso para susurrarle después – no te arrepentirás nunca y te prometo que es la última vez que trabajo con ellos te lo juro. Ahora ¿ya estamos bien?

-No-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿NO?- repitió perplejo

-Esta el asunto de las fantasías sexuales – dijo en tono muy calmado el excéntrico pelirrojo

-Ese no es un tema apropiado de conversación – se ruborizo el más serio

-Al contrario somos pareja, vivimos juntos, tenemos relaciones. Hablar de sexo debe ser un tema más normal para nosotros, y yo creo que debes comentarme esas cosas. Porque:

1.- Si vas a poner de pronto en marcha la realización de una fantasía íntima quiero estar enterada. Yo estoy dispuesta a cooperar y escucharte, decir que es inapropiado es decir que no me tienes confianza

2.- No nalgadas, No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia en la cama aun si es mínima me parece una falta de respeto, si fantaseas con castigarme con una connotación sexual en la oficina me puedes pedir por ejemplo…-Grell enrojeció hasta las orejas- que me arrodille frente a tu silla y ... que yo…- Grell se inclino a decirlo en secreto- entonces con mi lengua …-secreto secreto- Will sonrió un poco y apretó la mano de Grell que aun sostenía , mientras lo escuchaba – y eso o tal vez usar un juguete o algo y tu puedes visualizarlo como un supuesto castigo, yo te sigo el juego, pero… no violencia porque es faltarme al respeto y eso avanza , primero son nalgadas luego será algo mas fuerte

3.- Debes tomar en cuenta que es cosa de dos el tener una relación, no se trata de si tu estas de humor y disponible , yo debo estarlo también y créeme tengo mucho interés en participar pero debes tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos y ser más oportuno.

-Me porte muy mal anoche, pero prometo ser más abierto y no usar violencia por mínima que sea en la cama , si esto te hace sentir mal- dijo con calma

-gracias amor, te amo.- dijo el pelirrojo

Continuara

Bueno espero que les guste sé que es una historia de navidad pero esta es una escena importante describe el sentimiento y sacrificio de Will, e intensifica y autentifica un poco mas su relación espero les guste y me manden su opinion

(*)**emancipar** : liberar a alguien de un poder o dependencia


	3. Chapter 3

Will estaba atareado, trabajaba todo el día, llegaba a casa a cenar con Grell y se marchaba para no volver hasta pasada la media noche.

El día 23 de diciembre el pelirrojo llego a su oficina cercana la hora de salida.

-Hola Wi~~ll mira tengo mis reportes completos, y además pase por una tienda de adornos navideños y compre unas esferas extras para el pino, ¡y son de un rojo precioso!- dijo dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-¡Qué bien! Seguro nos faltaban mas esferas rojas ¿Por cierto podrías firmarme estos papeles?-Dijo Will sin levantar la mirada

-¿Qué papeles?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose sobre el escritorio en frente del moreno supervisor, mientras cruzaba las piernas coquetamente frente a él y tomaba los documentos para leerlos –Vacaciones yo…Will, yo no solicité un mes de vacaciones.

-Lo sé pero te deben muchas así que legalmente tienes derecho a ellas.- dijo levantando la mirada

- ¿Y me quieres de vacaciones? Me aburriré – protesto el pelirrojo

-Te lo dije hace semanas, que estaba tramitando tiempo libre para ti entre dic. y enero. Créeme lo vas a necesitar- dijo en tono misterioso con una sonrisa fugas en su rostro cosa que para Grell era suficientemente intrigante

-Pero Will voy aburrirme solo en casa, ¿Qué se supone que hare un mes entero solo en casa?- el rostro del pelirrojo más que in reproche parecía un puchero entre triste y enojado

-Yo te aseguro que no te vas a aburrir- dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un tierno beso en los labios-por favor firma te necesito en nuestra casa – afirmó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas

-No se… ¿esto tiene algo que ver con las fantasías que hablamos la ves pasada?- pregunto con picardía

-No . ¿Por qué esa mente lujuriosa siempre piensa en eso?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba una pierna

-No piensas hacerme nada entonces- dijo con tono decepcionado

-Yo no dije eso, solo digo que no es lo único que haremos en este tiempo libre-

¿Tu también pedirás vacaciones?

-No solo unos días extras después del día de navidad alrededor de una semana-

-¿Si tu solo vacacionaras una semana porque yo debo tomar un mes mm~~?-

-Porque es necesario que te tomes tiempo libre para que disfrutes mi regalo al 100%-

-Ese regalo misterioso… me quiebro la cabeza pensando pero no logro descubrirlo-

-Eso es bueno, será una sorpresa maravillosa, por cierto mande a pedir algunas cosas de la mueblería es solo una parte pequeña de tu regalo y ya viene envuelta así que si tratas de darle un vistazo lo sabré pero quiero que estés allí para recibir las cosas mañana, los trabajadores pondrán todo junto o bajo el pino y ellos no saben que hay en las cajas así que no les hagas mucha platica – dijo en tono firme

-Will voy a enloquecer si no me dices cual es mi regalo-

-Will se inclino y le planto un beso delicioso-Solo tienes que esperar un par de días mas –

24 de diciembre.

William estaba parado sobre un techo alto de donde podía ver claramente la arboleda del parque la nieve de Londres no había parado desde hacía días y había una gruesa capa de nieve de pronto el fuerte galope de un caballo se escucho llegar, un hombre mayor venia en el, con una mano llevaba la rienda con la otra sujetaba una mantita fina y cálida que envolvía a una bebe recién nacida que aun lloraba

El hombre desmonto y bajo del caballo tomo a la recién nacida y la quería sobre una banca cercana a la arboleda no sin antes sacudir la nieve que estaba encima. Entonces la miro un instante mas, apretó los puños y se marcho

Will se acerco a la pequeña, durante dos meces había estado recolectando almas de recién nacidos y de bebes abortados antes siquiera de terminar su gestación. Esta vez sin embargo era diferente él se había sumergido entre los registros del departamento 215 había examinado todas las posibilidades y esta, la que ahora lloraba sobre la banca, era la única opción que le interesaba y que realmente tenía posibilidades Antes de que el caballo se alejara se acerco a la banca y recogió en sus brazos a la bebe cubriéndola con su propia capa negra

-Tranquila ssssh , no llores todo está bien ahora, nada malo te pasara-dijo el moreno Shinigami , entonces la bebe se calmo un poco al escuchar su voz serena y calmada .Will se aseguro que no le diera ni el viento y que no fuera visible en absoluto, reviso los alrededores ,al parecer no había ningún otro Shinigami, pero no podía dejar de extremar precauciones en estas circunstancias así que tomo su deathscythe y destrozó la banca y algunas ramas al terminar parecía que una fiera batalla se hubiera dado allí

Will se marcho, la nieve cubriría las huellas si hubiese alguna averiguación el sitio aparentaría una batalla pero la nieve les evitaría saber que solo había un juego de huellas allí. Will lo había planeado por dos largos meses el reporte de lo ocurrido ya estaba en su bolsillo, así como la llave de una reservación de hotel a donde llego entrando por un balcón que daba a una ventana con la niña en brazos, no quería que nadie lo viera o reconociera después . Llamo a la enfermería del hotel y algunos minutos más tarde el anciano doctor del lugar que tantos inquilinos del hotel había atendido estaba ahora tocando a su puerta.

¿En qué puedo servirle?- pregunto el anciano.

Pase primero-Will abrio la puerta y paranoicamente miro a ambos lados del corredor, la ventana tenia las cortinas cerradas- verá usted he encontrado una recién nacida abandonada en el parque, mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de adoptarla pero quiero que primero la examiné, antes de llevársela a ella.

En serio... como hay gente mala capaz de tirar a sus bebes, dios lo ha puesto en el camino de esa infante- dijo caminando hacia la cama, siguiendo al moreno que lo guiaba y que miraba el reloj con insistencia.

El doctor la examino un rato y sonrió diciendo- está en perfecto estado de salud, es un milagro que no haya muerto de hipotermia, debajo de la nevada, al menos parece que la bañaron y le amarraron el cordón umbilical correctamente, tendrá un lindo ombligo he he- dijo despreocupadamente, Will suspiro aliviado, en el fondo sabía que su estado de salud era bueno la descripción de su muerte decía que moría de hipotermia hasta 10 horas más tarde de haber sido abandonada. Era una luchadora y era pelirroja con los ojos verdes, justo lo que su Grell pidió.

Yo le agradezco mucho, sin embargo -dijo checando el tiempo-no podre volver a mi casa hasta mañana no sé muy bien que cosas debo comprarle que sean prioridad, además no es hija biológica de mi "mujer" ella no podrá amamantarla.

Tranquilo joven, le hare una lista, dijo tomando una hoja de papel

– necesitara:

Unos biberones.

Leche de formula o leche muy bien hervida y checar la temperatura con el brazo antes de dársela porque debe estar tibia o se quemaría su boquita

Pañales y de esos bastantes

Ropita abrigadora

Talco, Bañera, mantitas, una cuna

Eso es lo básico el resto es paciencia y poner atención joven, no se apure será usted un buen padre y su esposa una madre muy feliz

Gracias es usted muy amable créame que se ha ganado el cielo con esto- dijo el moreno y le estrecho la mano- el anciano se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Will se quedo en la puerta y lo miro por el corredor dejo que caminara unos 10 pasos y lo siguió después .

Fue entonces cuando se escucho a lo lejos una femenina vos que decía:

-Carol ven y deja de jugar en las escaleras- una pequeña paso corriendo frente al doctor que sonrió y se distrajo al verla pasar fue cuando piso la pelota en las escaleras y callo rompiéndose el cuello, Will recolecto el alma, lo envió directo al cielo y después saco su registro de Shinigami y sello la recolección de su alma

Lo había planeado todo y no permitiría que un Shinigami diferente examinara los últimos minutos de vida de ese doctor. así que había coordinado la recolección de su alma con el salvamento de la bebe. Suspiro y volvió a su habitación, tomo la lista, la bebe y emprendió el retorno a casa.

24 de diciembre 11:30 a.m.

Will había llegado cuidando que nadie lo viera, ocultando una bebe bajo su capa negra, en la oscura madrugada se abrio paso entre los techos para no toparse con algún camarada finalmente llego al patio de su propia casa.

Grell se había dormido frente al pino de navidad, esperando por Will. Los enormes paquetes de la mueblería y otras dos tiendas que sorpresivamente para el también habían llegado ya envueltos, yacían bajo y al lado del pino, y el, lo observaba resplandecer sentado en sofá acobijado con una frazada. Preguntándose cuanto más tardaría su Will. ¿y si al robar lo que quería robarse lo habían atrapado?

Grell temblaba con la sola idea.

El ruido de la puerta, un golpe suave pero urgente despertó finalmente al pelirrojo. Que se pregunto porque no venia ese sonido de la puerta principal en vez de la puerta trasera. Se dirigió a la cocina y pregunto

-¿Will amor eres tú?-Dijo mientras corría a la puerta

-Si soy yo, ábreme rápido- el pelirrojo obedeció y abrio la puerta y el moreno entro agazapado cubierto por la capa negra hasta el cuello.

Will amor ¿dónde has estado? Te esperado todo el día- dijo Grell

Lo siento amor ven vamos a nuestro cuarto. –dijo caminando frente a él a toda prisa El pelirrojo lo seguía a grandes zancadas casi corriendo. Al llegar Will entro en la habitación seguido de su amante- siéntate en la cama, necesito que estés sentado cuando te de tu regalo.

Grell se sentó obedientemente después de dos meses estaba ansioso.

Bien ahora cierra los ojos, y estira los brazos- cuando Grell así lo hizo Will depósito en ellos un tibio y suave bultito envuelto en mantas. El pelirrojo abrio los ojos apenas sintió aquel calor sobre sus brazos y acto seguido estos la acogieron con cuidado.

-Ho William es un bebe- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla

-Es una bebe. Nuestra bebe- dijo sentándose a su lado pero Grell no levanto la cara, estaba embelesado y El moreno disfruto ese rostro que nunca antes había visto en el, era solo ternura, no había dudas , miedo, enojo, preocupación solo ternura, y aunque él había visto en aquel rostro todo tipo de facetas , como amor , lujuria, alegría y si incluso paz , jamás había visto tanta ternura un su rostro- y mira es pelirroja como tu- dijo besando su hombro

Will es hermosa. ¿Es lo que te robaste del departamento 215?

Ellos tienen reglas especiales. Un Shinigami debe jusgar si la vida de alguien es importante para el mundo y asi salvarse de la muerte , pero en el caso de los bebes que mueren sin siquiera un nombre , hay una regla especial se dice que si el destino da un giro que los salve el Shinigami no debe insistir en recolectar su alma.

Entonces ella iba a morir pero tú la salvaste, ¿no crees que investigaran amor? preguntó temeroso el pelirrojo

No lo harán deje todo preparado, hice un reporte diciendo que un demonio rondaba cerca de ella para devorar su alma y que para evitar que el demonio se la comiera la había cambiado de ubicación y al deshacerme del demonio un hombre había recogido a la bebe diciendo que la adoptaría, decuardo a la regla especial del departamento 215 la deje llevársela y salvarle la vida

-¿No crees que ellos noten que el reporte es falso?- dijo mirándolo con preocupación , en ese acto de amor le iba su carrera en juego

No imposible, destruí el lugar la nevada no los dejara saber cuántas personas estaban además ella no tiene un libro de vida o siquiera un archivo porque no tiene un nombre. Los del departamento 215 asumen que cuando se da el caso de que un infante sobreviva, lo vuelve parte del sistema porque tarde o temprano adquieren un nombre y eso le abre un registro en la biblioteca

Will amor pero nosotros debemos darle un nombre, no podemos llamarla oye tu para que no tenga registro- dijo con tono preocupado

Lo sé ya lo pensé la solución es convertirla en un Shinigami como nosotros. Incluso sus ojos serán como los nuestros, diremos que murió una prima lejana tuya y que te heredo la tutela.

-¿Y cómo la volveremos un Shinigami?-

-ya olvidaste las clases de historia. El profesor decía que somos lo que somos por el juramento que hicieron nuestros ancestros, y que incluso un bebe podría ser Shinigami si alguien hace el juramento por él mientras este toca la guadaña del ángel de la muerte, misma que aun está sostenida por su estatua en el parque frente a la universidad –

-¿Y te sabes el juramento? Porque no recuerdo que no lo hayan enseñado- menciono el pelirrojo mientras sus dedos eran el juguete de esas manitas pequeñitas por las que ya sentía adoración.

-Si -dijo sacando una hoja de papel del bolsillo – la busque en los registros de historia de la universidad, un dato algo escondido pero lo memoricé, solo lo escribí para que lo repitas con migo

Grell no se contuvo mas y le planto un beso-será como bautizarla, tendrá una vida tan larga como la nuestra y cuando todo acabe ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ella

Will y Grell salieron a escondidas con la bebe, incluso Grell llevaba una capa negra de las que Will usaba para cubrir su muy escandaloso abrigo, lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención.

Eran las 11:55 cuando llegaron a la estatua, se pararon al borde suyo y estiraron la manita de la bebe para que tocara la guadaña y entre ambos recitaron el juramento, permitiendo que quien tenía en su mano la guadaña del ángel de la muerte seria por siempre un Shinigami, que antepondría la voluntad divina para asistir al último instante de las personas que vivían en la tierra y juzgar siempre con rectitud y discreción su futura posición.

Al instante la guadaña brillo intensamente, y de los ojos de la pequeña un resplandor verde y dorado ilumino su rostro unos segundos antes de dejar sus ojitos como el del resto de los Shinigamis. Verdes y amarillos.

A lo lejos unas campanas del reloj más alto en el edificio central de la universidad anunciaban la media noche.

-Feliz navidad Grell- dijo Will abrasándolo a él y a la pequeña

Grell lo beso en los labios y sonrió – Feliz navidad Will

- Y feliz navidad a ti – dijo a la bebe en sus brazos tan pelirroja como el- mi pequeña

Willow Tifany Satuclif-Spears – dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos

Aquella fue la noche más bella imaginable, los regalos bajo el pino no eran más que muebles de bebe y ropa de bebe y cosas para arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes como el cuarto de la bebe, pero Grell sintió que Will le había dado ya lo único realmente deseaba más que nada en el mundo una hija de ambos, para amarla y criarla juntos y eso valía mas que nada.

Fin

Espero que disfruten este capítulo dedicado especialmente a Evangeline aaaaaaaaaaaaaa hagan campaña porque quiere dejar de escribir no lo hagas besos a todas y espero que todo mundo haya cumplido sus sueños en esta pasada navidad


End file.
